


Overwhelmed

by hokage35



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 4x11, Fluff, Language, M/M, Sex, Slash, Top Ray, bottom nate, semi-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokage35/pseuds/hokage35
Summary: The past couple of days had been so overwhelming for Ray. Torn between wanting to help Nora but also not lie to Nate and the others. His heart was literally splitting in two.But when Nate called to say he was lonely, Ray didn’t skip a beat going to check on his best friend. Nora assured him she would be fine in Ray’s room hiding from the others.





	Overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in a while. Hope people enjoy it.
> 
> But I wouldn't read it if you haven't seen 4x11.

The past couple of days had been so overwhelming for Ray. Torn between wanting to help Nora but also not lie to Nate and the others. His heart was literally splitting in two.

But when Nate called to say he was lonely, Ray didn’t skip a beat going to check on his best friend. Nora assured him she would be fine in Ray’s room hiding from the others.

After the death of Hank, Nate had decided to stay at his family home for a couple of weeks to help his mother. He’d waited for her to go to bed before he caved and contacted Ray. Her room was upstairs, on the other side of the house far from the bedroom Nate occupied on the ground floor. 

Ray was nervous as he rang the doorbell. He had to push that all aside, Nate needed him.

“Hey buddy,” Nate’s face looked like it was forming its first genuine smile in a while. 

“I’m here as requested,” Ray strolled in. “How can I help?”

“Honestly man, it’s just so quiet here at night and having you around to keep me company would be great,” Nate replied. 

They took up residence in the couch. Ray was going to suggest they marathon Indiana Jones but Nate looked more in the mood to just hang. 

“So has Mona finished reading all of Jane Austen’s works to make sure they are the same?” Nate prodded. He knew about their last mission and some of the details but the girls were keeping tight lipped to protect Zari and Ray didn’t want to run the risk of mentioning Nora. 

“She swears there’s a mention of a beast in Becoming Jane that was never there originally, now Mona is convinced it’s a direct reference to her,” Ray couldn’t be sure as he’d never read the book. 

Nate huffed a small laugh. 

“Still it’s a shame I missed a Hindu god in eighteenth century Europe, interesting mix,” Nate continued. 

Ray squirmed in his seat a little bit. It had definitely been an eventful mission.

“Everything okay there?” Nate quirked a brow at Ray’s unusual behaviour. 

“More than okay,” Ray beamed overenthusiastically. Though it wasn’t. His head was swimming with random thoughts of Nora and Nate, love and desire. Kamadeva had stirred up feelings Ray hadn’t experienced in a long time and now being close to Nate was making them all the more difficult to deal with. He wished Martin was still alive, he could use the fellow scientist’s advice. 

Nate frowned. “You’re more squeamish than usual. Spit it out Ray.”

Ray took a deep breath. Nate was right he just needed to say what was on his mind. His balled his hands against his jeans and dared himself to speak. “Kamadeva or Sanjay or whoever he was made me realize that I haven’t had physical intimacy in a while and I guess I kind of missed the companionship of another person. Couple that with how close we were the other day at the funeral and my head’s all confused,” Ray explained. He skipped the bit about how the Hindu god’s magic tried to push Ray and Nora closer. 

Nate gave him an quizzical look, not pity which Ray had been expecting, more so a look of understanding. “Okay so last time I saw you we said we loved each other, then you kissed me goodbye, and now you’re going on about how you haven’t had sex in a long time,” Nate surmised. “Raymond Palmer are you trying to come onto me?”

Ray instantly blushed. Where was that candy bowl from the funeral when he needed it?

“And what if I said I too were in the need for some intimacy?” Nate fired right back at him.

Mouth opening and closing, Ray was positive he looked like a fish. “Are you sure?” He finally managed to force himself to speak. “Especially after the week you’ve had?”

“I’ve made my peace with Hank,” Nate smiled. “And let’s just say that kiss you gave me was a surprise…a good surprise,” his smile grew. “One that I definitely wouldn’t mind happening again.”

“You want me to kiss you?” Ray was now grinning like a goofball. 

“Maybe on the lips this time,” Nate suggested, “And definitely now that we’re in private.”

The two men moved towards each other on the couch. Ray wrapped one arm around Nate’s back, pulling him closer. His second moved up so that Ray’s hand cupped the side of Nate’s face. Slowly they closed the gap between them. 

Kissing Nate was amazing, Ray instantly concluded. He felt a jolt of electricity surge through him. He wasn’t entirely sure if he was free of Kamadeva’s influence but Ray didn’t care. 

Naturally the kiss deepened and their tongues met. Nate let out a moan as his hands began to roam across Ray’s body. God, how had he not realized just how buff the taller man was?

Soon they pulled apart, both panting. “Bedroom?” Ray asked. 

Nate didn’t answer, instead he stood up and started pulling Ray in that very direction. 

Once they reached Nate’s room they kissed again, just as hungrily as the first time but now they also began to tear at each other’s clothing. 

Ray pulled back to help Nate remove his shirt. The shorted man moaned as Ray’s thumb rubbed a nipple. “Shhh,” Ray tried to whisper. “Your mother might hear us.”

At that point Nate began to laugh. “What are we sixteen year olds? Did you climb through my window?” 

A frown quickly covered Ray’s face. 

Nate gave him a reassuring look. “Don’t worry, mom hasn’t been sleeping too well since, well, you know, so her doctor gave her a prescription to help. The pills keep her down for at least a few hours to help her rest.”

“Oh,” that sounded much better to Ray.

“Besides she’s upstairs so we’re good,” Nate reached for Ray’s belt. “Now enough about that,” he pulled the piece of leather free before moving onto Ray’s zipper. “I think it’s time I got that frown off your face.”

Before Ray could retort, Nate lowered himself onto his knees, pulling Ray’s jeans down as he went. Nate licked the length of Ray’s semi hard cock teasing the other man a little before finally taking it into his mouth.

“Nate,” Ray’s breath hitched. “Wow.” At first Ray didn’t move, not wanting to buck his hips forward. But once Nate got a pace going, Ray’s fingers threaded through Nate’s hair. 

It didn’t take long before the familiar tightness surged through Ray’s lower extremities. He pulled Nate off. “Sorry, it’s been a while so if you didn’t stop I was going to finish before we’d even begun.”

Nate rubbed the traces of saliva off his bottom lip, sporting a coy grin. “We wouldn’t want that now would we. At least not until you’re inside me.”

“Inside you?” Ray’s voice suddenly went rasp. 

“I want you to fuck me,” Nate explained bluntly. 

“You want me to?” Ray couldn’t even say it.

“Yeah, of course, I want to be with you completely Ray. I meant what I said the other day. I love you,” Nate pressed their foreheads together. 

“I love you too,” Ray repeated his sentiment from days past. Whatever he’d felt for Nora he couldn’t quantify as easily. This, his feelings for Nate, all felt so natural, so easy, so right. “Okay, but we’re not fucking, we’re making love,” Ray corrected. 

Nate bit back a chuckle. “You big sap. Fine, make love to me Ray Palmer.”

“With pleasure Nate Heywood,” replied Ray before kissing the other man. 

As if they were on the same wavelength, Nate handed Ray some lube just as he was going to ask. 

Ray placed a few lazy kisses across Nate’s jawline before he sat up and opened the bottle. Coating his fingers, Ray trailed more kisses down Nate’s chest, stomach, inner thigh, soaking in every wonderful sigh he could elicit from Nate. 

Soon he pressed a finger to Nate’s entrance before looking into his eye seeking one last confirmation. 

“I’m good,” Nate nodded his head. 

Ray pressed a coated finger inside the other man.

Nate hissed but soon relaxed. 

Ray worked it slowly in and out of him. 

“Another,” Nate demanded. 

Compliant, Ray added a second. He then leant down and began to plant kisses across Nate’s rapidly forming erection. Just as Ray was going to take him into his mouth, Nate stopped him. 

“Whoa there, if you suck me off with your fingers in my ass then this is all going to finish way too quickly,” Nate warned. It’d been a while since he had had sex too. Not as long as Ray but still one of Nate’s longer dry spells. It’d been years since he’d even wanted to be with another man. Ray was just that special. 

Ray smirked but did not tease him. Instead he sucked a nice red mark onto the inside of Nate’s left thigh. Soon after he began to scissor his fingers before adding a third. 

Nate gripped the sheets by his side. “Oh fuck yes, Ray need you now, no more waiting, just hurry,” he pleaded. 

Ray quickly ripped open a condom from the packet sitting on Nate’s bedside table and rolled in onto himself. He then added some more lube. 

“You’re beautiful,” Ray smiled as he lined himself up on top of Nate. 

“And you’re still not inside me. Hurry up already Palm-ER!” Nate groaned the last part out loudly but managed to keep from screaming as Ray slowly pushed inside him. “You mother fuc-”

Ray thrust a little harder, successfully managing to shut Nate up. He sported a satisfied grin. 

“You’re lucky you’re pretty,” Nate rolled his eyes.

“Not so bad yourself,” Ray peaked Nate on the lips.

“Then move,” Nate complained. 

Ray did as instructed, pulling out then slowly pushing back in, waiting for Nate’s body to relax and adjust.

“I’m good,” Nate nodded.

Taking that as a green light, Ray increased the speed of his thrusts, moving Nate’s legs to sit on his shoulders. 

“Oh fuck yeah,” Nate was clearly enjoying it.

The weight of the past few days events was gone from Ray’s mind. He was purely focused on enjoying Nate’s body and how good being inside the other man made him feel. 

His rhythm now steady, Ray reached down and wrapped a hand around Nate’s cock. Nate continued to moan below him as Ray began to stroke the other man. 

“Fuck,” Nate whimpered at the sensation. “Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop,” he chanted, words turning more into whines as the pleasure took over.

“Cum for me,” Ray grunted. 

A few strokes later and Nate did just that, shooting onto his stomach and Ray’s hand. 

The sight of Nate coming undone pushed Ray over the edge as he slammed into Nate a few more times before an orgasm ripped through him too. 

Soon his hips stilled. The two shared a lazy kiss before Ray rolled off of Nate and headed to the bathroom. He returned a moment later with a fresh towel and helped Nate clean himself off. 

“I have to say that’s not how I imagined the night would go,” Nate chuckled.

“Good surprise?”

“Totally,” Nate sat up and pulled Ray back onto the bed. “Thank you Ray, not for the sex,” Nate quickly realized how that must have sounded. “Whilst the sex was great, what I meant was thank you for being you.”

A warm smile covered Ray’s face. “Anytime.”


End file.
